Meeting History
Start De plek|thumb Begin in het gebouw noord-west van West Ardougne en praat met Jorral. Hij geeft je zijn notities om hem te helpen. Als je niet alle spullen op je bank hebt staan zal Jorral ze voor je naar huis brengen. Als je geen spullen in je bag heb kun je beginnen. Jorral wilt dat je door middel van de sleutel een geschikte plek vindt. Je kunt dit doel door op je sleutel te klikken. Er komt dan te staan warm en cold. Hoe warmer het is, des te dichter je bij de plek bent. De plek waar je moet zijn is ten noorden van Ardougne bij de zieke schapen langs de rivier. De plek is te zien op de afbeelding rechts. Als je op de plek staat klik je met de rechte muisknop op de sleutel en dan op rub. Opeens zal je worden geteleporteerd. Je staat voor een boerderij. In het verleden thumb|Een speler die naar het verleden reist via de sleutel Opeens ben je in het verleden verschenen. Ga de boerderij binnen en praat met Laura. Je zult haar vragen naar Ardougne, maar ze niet weet niet waar je over praat. Je vindt het allemaal maar vreemd en besluit om terug te gaan naar Jorral. Ga weer terug naar Jorral, door op de plek te staan en de sleutel te gebruiken. Je komt als het goed is weer in het heden. Loop naar Jorral en praat met hem. Je vertelt hem het hele verhaal. Hij wilt dat je op onderzoek uitgaat en meer over het verleden uitvindt. Hij vertelt je ook dat er twee opties op de sleutel zitten. Terug naar het verleden Afbeelding:Meeting_history_enchanted_key_tijdreizen_optie.PNG thumb|Jack die met runes speelt thumb|Guthix die runes maakt Ga weer terug naar de plek en ga weer terug in het verleden in Past A. Praat daar met de jonge Jack. Hij vertelt je dat hij een druïde wilt worden. Hij vertelt je nog veel meer over zijn leven. Ga vervolgens naar Past B en praat met Jack. Je ziet dat hij veel groter is geworden. Praat met hem en je zult hem vertellen dat je zijn gedachten kan lezen. Hij vraagt je nu enkele vragen die je goed moet beantwoorden. Hieronder staan de antwoorden: *He wishes to be called Super Jack Fantasmic. *He has cosmic, mind, body, and fire runes. *He got runes from a druid named Misalionar. *He is seven years old. *He started magic by creating a fire. *He wants to create chocolate cake and strawberry-flavoured milk. *He plans to use magic for good, not evil. Hij is erg onder de indruk dat je gedachten kunt lezen. Hij wilt dat je alleen nog de bomen in de juiste volgorde zet. De bomen planten thumb|De goede bomen|500px Ga nu naar past B en loop naar het graf. Klik op het graf en je komt erachter dat de hond is overleden. Ga dan vervolgens naar Sarah aan de noordkant van het huis. Ze vertelt dat ze ziek is en dat de bomen verkeerd zijn geplant. Ze verteld hoe ze hadden moeten zijn. Ga vervolgens weer terug naar past A. Pak de potten en een spade. Stop nu alle planten in een pot en zet ze vervolgens in op de goede plek. . Als je alle planten goed geplant hebt kun je weer naar past B gaan. Kijk of alle bomen gezond zijn. Als alle bomen goed zijn gepland moet je met Jack praten en hij ze je alles vertellen over dat Guthix de runes maakten. Baby Sarah thumb|Baby Sarah en Roger Roger heeft je hulp nodig met de baby. Ze huilt alleen maar. Hij han haar maar niet kalmeren. Om erachter te komen wat er met haar mis is moet je weer naar past B gaan. Praat vervolgens met Sarah aan de noordkant van het huis. Ze vertelt je dat het medicijn honing, guam en melk is. Ga weer terug naar past A en zoek een: *Guam *Bowl *Melk *Pestle and Mortar Je kunt deze voorwerpen vinden in één van de kasten in het huis. Als je de voorwerpen hebt, gebruik je een pestal of mortal op een guam om het te malen. Nu heb je alleen nog honing nodig. Honing kan je met een bowl uit een bijen hive halen uit de hive bij Sarah. Gebruik een bowl op de hive om het te vullen met honing. Stop nu allen ingrediënten in de bowl en je maakt het medicijn. Praat vervolgens met Roger en geef de baby het medicijn. De baby zal kalmeren. Roger zal nu een verhaal vertellen over hoe mensen op Gielinor zijn gekomen door de Portal of Life. De kaart voor Laura thumb|Laura in past A Ga naar past B en praat met Laura en vraag haar wat ze in haar leven gemist heeft. Ze vertelt je dat ze had willen reizen, maar dat niet kon omdat ze geen kaart had. Ga naar past A. Ga het huis in en zoek in één van de kasten naar een Charcoal en een stukje Papyrus. gebruik ze op elkaar om een kaart te maken. Geef de kaart aan Laura en ga vervolgens naar past B en praat met haar. Ze verteld ze je dat ze heel veel gebruik heeft gemaakt van de kaart om te reizen. Ze verteld je nu dat ze haar broche is kwijt geraakt. Laura's broche Laura is haar broche kwijt geraakt in de loop der jaren. Ga het huis in en zoek haar broche. Als je die gevonden hebt moet je het begraven in de grond naast Laura. Ga nu naar past B en pak een spade uit het huisje. Graaf de broche op en praat vervolgens met Laura. Ze zal je nu vertellen over Guthix die de mensen verwelkomde op Gielinor. Terug naar de toekomst Je hebt nu genoeg informatie verzameld over het verleden en je moet je verhaal vertellen aan Jorral. Ga weer terug naar de toekomst en praat met Jorral in de toren. Hij zal je belonen. Beloning Afbeelding:Meeting_history_beloningpng.png * 1 Questpunt *Old Tome, waaruit die je 1000, 1000 en 500 Experience geeft in 3 Skills boven de 25. * Meer Treasure Hunting met de Enchanted Key Categorie:Quests en:Meeting History